


Becoming the Red Dragon

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis Dolarhyde is changing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming the Red Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 21st Amnesty Challenge at LJ's Fan Flashworks, prompt "Elusive or Ephemeral"

He stretched up, feeling the power of the Red Dragon starting to run through his veins.  He brought his arms further above his head, reaching upwards so his finger tips were inches from the ceiling.  His whole body was taut and he shut his eyes in preparation for what was yet to come.  
  
Once mentally readied, he flexed the muscles in his back and sighed as the tattoo covering his skin started to come to life.  He could feel the wings growing from his shoulder blades, and he rotated his shoulders slightly to facilitate their growth.  He saw the shadow in front of him, cast by the mighty wings.  
  
Lastly, the tail emerged from his body.  He was full of power and for the first time in his life he could do anything he wanted.  No-one would dare to hurt him, to curse him or abuse him.  He _was_ the Red Dragon.  
  
And then, as swiftly as it had arrived, the power deserted him.  He curled up in a ball on the floor, naked, vulnerable, defeated, because he had dropped his guard and allowed himself to feel love for another.  His body shook as the warring emotions tore him apart.


End file.
